Aquilah El-Hashem
by BooksAreMySilverflames
Summary: It was another boring duty for Henry, honouring some soldiers and assassins who had served the kingdom recently. But after discovering one of the assassins' secret, the night turns out a bit different than he had expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed, nor Hollow Crown. But I do own the plot of this story. **

The king was a man we all knew. He was a great king. Aquilah met him once. He was sitting on the throne in all his glory. The crown on his head was shining and the crimson clothes he was wearing matched his golden mane extraordinarily well. He had a leather sheath by his hips and his sword had a red hilt. He stood up and walked down the hall. The line of honoured were standing straight and waiting. He greeted every one of us and shook our hands. When he came to Aquilah, he briefly looked confused… or surprised. His blue eyes locked with her golden as he shook her hand. His stare was like a challenge. After what seemed like an hour he moved on to the next person. He continued until he had acknowledged all of them. They exited the castle one by one. But before she could leave someone put their hand on her shoulder, Aquilah had to stop herself from slamming the person to the ground.

"His majesty asks thee to meet with him in his quarters." The man's voice made it clear that it was not a request. It was an order. she made my way through the corridors. They were dark. There weren't that many people, which was weird considering it was just after dinnertime. An old nurse and a young maid walked past her. The girl looked interested at Aquilah, but the old nurse looked at her like she was the plague. The old woman hurried the girl past her and she smirked to herself. Obviously the old woman had recognised Aquilah by her clothes. The brotherhood always wore different styles of the same clothes.

Aquilah knocked on the door and heard him call from behind it. "Come in." She opened the door and stepped in. "Your Majesty." She said.

"No need for formalities. I would rather you consider me a human." Aquilah walked past him and let herself fall onto the biggest chair in the room. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He smiled at her and sat down across from her. "So how doth a female become a part of the brotherhood?" he asked lightly and took a bite of an apple. She was careful not to show any signs of surprise in her face.

"By being good at what she doth." She answered. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Thou seem like a very interesting young woman. I would very much like to have thee in my service." He looked confidently at her. She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he had a hidden agenda.

"And what salary dost thou propose. I hope thou dost not expect me to work for free." He stood up and walked over to a painting of a mansion. She walked towards him, wary of whether he had placed any traps in the room and looked at the painting.

"I can give thee this. Make thee noble. Thou wouldst be rich." He offered smiling.

"Your Majesty, this is far to big an honour." He turned around and stepped closer to her.

"I told thee to treat me as a commoner." She smirked at him.

"Art thou sure thou art tough enough?"

"Pretty sure. But I'm not sure that thou hath respect for me." He said.

"Thou art my king. Of course I respect thee." She said and bowed her head.

"I would like thee to respect me the way thou respect thy comrades."

"Then make me." She said, knowing where this was going. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her feverishly and her hands entangled themselves in his blonde hair. He kissed down her jaw and started sucking her neck. Aquilah pulled him up to face me and kissed him back. She pulled off his shirt and let her hands run over his abdomen. He loosened his belt and let his sheath fall to he ground.

"How doth one get this thing off?" he asked hoarsely fiddling with her amour. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear:

"That's the thing, thou dost not." His eyebrows furrowed, but before he could move, she released her hidden blade and drove it through his throat. Aquilah looked him in his eyes as she had been taught. They were full of sadness and confusion, panic and anger. "Mori art ti." She said. When the last drop of life had left him, she let him and stepped over his body. She walked over to a window and opened it. It was dark as she jumped out and disappeared in the night.


End file.
